


Lego Elves: prompts

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale
Genre: Additional Pairings to be Added, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Send me prompts for your favourite pairings/friendships/characters for Lego Elves: Scecrets of Elvendale and I might write a theee sentence fic about it. ^^





	1. Farran x Tidus

**Author's Note:**

> For @princefarran Tidus x Farran first meeting.

_Oh no he's cute _Tidus thought as he looked down at the earth elf who was lying face flat on the floor having tripped over in his haste to get here.__

____

____

"Are you alright?" He asked starting to kneel beside him when the elf suddenly jumped up wearing a wide smile as he awkwardly rubbed his neck.

"Hehe sorry, my name's Farran and I'm here to pick up some dragon moisturiser for my friend Aira" He said as the tips of his ears blushed red with embarrassment; and in that moment Tidus knew he was in love.


	2. Sick fic: friends as family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick fic for @princefarran

"I'm fine" Azari croaked as she lay in her bed coughing fire while her friends rushed around her; Farran fetching blankets, Naida getting her some water, Aira warming up the surrounding air and Emily pressing a wet flannel to her head. 

"Sure you are." Emily teased before her tone became more serious "I know you don't like to be seen as weak  but trust me when I say that accepting help from your friends is a sign of strength. 

Azari smiled as her friends necklace glowed. 


	3. Tidus x Farran: Asking out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farran asks Tidus out on a date.  
> For anonymous on tumblr xx

_Typical _Tidus thought as he stood before Farran having finally summoning the courage to ask him out only for one of his dragons to burn not only him but the flowers that he’d spent all day picking seconds before he opened the door.__

____

____

“Farran….I……er…..it’s nothing…..it doesn’t matter…..I’m going to go and get a shower.” He stammered turning away in embarrassment when he felt a comforting hand clutch his arm. 

“Wait! ……..Maybe when you’ve finished you could take me dragon riding.” Farran asked shyly, Tidus couldn’t say yes fast enough.


	4. Tidus x Farran: First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farran and Tidus's first date for anonymous on tumblr.

“You’ve never been dragon riding before?” Tidus asked incredulously as they soared into the sky. 

Farran nodded into his shirt from where he held tightly into his back, although Tidus liked the contact he would rather his new boyfriend not be terrified. 

Gently he flew his dragon close to the lake so that’s it’s claws dipped into the water, the most beautiful thing about it was the smile on Farran’s face.


	5. Rosalyn x Naida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalyn x Naida for Nic Coay on FanFiction.Net

"So are you and Cronan back together?" Naida asked trying to fein indifference but was unable to stop the jealous tone that often came out when around the Queen. 

Rosalyn shook her head. "Although I forgive him, after everything he's done to me I don't think I could ever trust him enough to be in a relationship with him again, besides I'd prefer to be with somebody else."

She reached up to cup the water elf's cheek making Naida blush in endearment.


	6. Farran x Cronan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farran x Cronan: First meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Farran x Cronan for Nick. Thank you so much for your comments and I hope that you like this as much as my other short fics. Xx

Cronan was shocked at how easy it was to trick the girls, but then again elves had always been usefully naive.

He stepped out of the trap and looked up to see a young elf earnestly trying to free the woodland creatures with chestnut hair and forest green eyes, that for the first time in what felt like eons made his heart flutter with something other than the desire to free his mother.

As the day wore on he tried to suppress the feelings that the elf had planted in his heart but it was a lost cause, which made betraying him brake his already broken heart again.


End file.
